


I missed you, too

by HarveysHoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Tony, Barn, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Hugging, Kissing, Lovely, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel - Freeform, Nick Fury Feels, No Smut, Poor thing, Shipping, Sweet, Tony Feels, Tony loves nicks hugs, avengers aou, awww, clints farm, dont hurt me for this, good boyfriends, gotta find that bolt tony, i guess Clint's tractor just never gets fixed, just fluff, mechanic, nice, nice nick, nick feels, nick gives great hugs, nick is a fluffbear, nick is an awesome boyfriend, nick is such a softy, nick loves, oh well, relationship, soft nick, stury - Freeform, tony gives great hugs, tony hugs, tony is a teddy, tony secretly loves to be held, tony stark loves hugs, what am i actually doing with my life, why do i find this cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in Clint's barn between Tony and Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you, too

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me for this...

"That Maximoff girl's working you, Stark."

Tony's heart fluttered at the voice and he hid a small smile from behind the tractor. "Jealous?" He questioned, using the spanner to tighten up the bolt on the engine.

Nick took in the sight of the genius and had to stop himself from having a heart attack because, "you've gotten oil all over your face and arms, you moron," and along with the crazy hair and the white vest top, it was all too much for him. 

The brunette eventually looked up, all big eyed and full of excitement. The taller man gave him a smile and Tony came, like a puppy to his owner, jogging round the vehicle, hugging the director, his oily cheek wiping across Nicks shirt - but the older man just couldn't bring himself to care and he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. "You're an idiot," he mumbled against the younger man's head.

Tony nodded his head. Everybody knew that. "Missed you," he said, voice muffled. Nick hummed, running a large hand through thick brown hair, just happy that he was alive, even if there was a cut along his cheekbone, but that's what you get if you date a superhero. 

The older man pulled at the locks gently, earning a small moan from the smaller man and Nick grinned to himself. The director used the grip to tilt the mechanic's head back and Tony looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his soft lips parted slightly. The taller man traced big fingertips over the stubbly cheek and Tony leaned into the touch. 

Leaning in, Nick tipped Tony's head to the side and kissed him, groaning at the warmth settling in his stomach, opening the philanthropist's mouth with his tongue, and Tony reacted, kissing the older man back with so much passion, Nick felt dizzy. The younger man curled his two hands behind the other man's neck and kissed harder, pulling a moan from the director. 

When they broke away eventually, the genius nuzzled Nick's neck, causing the other man to smile again, and he whispered; "I missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm a fragile person. Please leave reviews - nice ones! XD


End file.
